


I'll Try the Zombie Juice

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The family is out having a nice night at a restaurant before any emergencies occur.At least, they're trying.Failing is part of trying.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Drawlloween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945
Kudos: 47





	I'll Try the Zombie Juice

**Author's Note:**

> When last I heard, there'd been some rumor that Tim had maybe died??? But since I'm not up on that, I'm saying he's still the only one who hasn't.

“And one zombie for the zombie of the family,” Jason said, setting down the last of the drinks.

“We’ve all died, Todd,” Damian said.

“I haven’t,” Tim said.

“Shut up, Drake!”

Tim grumbled. “Are these non-alcoholic?” he asked, poking his drink with his straw.

“For you they are, kid,” Jason said. “For the grown-ups here, no.”

Dick stirred his grasshopper. “Bruce is gonna kill you.”

“Not before the drink does,” Jason said, taking a long drink. He shook his head, eyes wide. “Damn, that’s strong!”

“Grayson, what’s in that?” Damian asked, pointing to Jason’s drink.

“Fruit juice and a whole lotta rum,” Jason answered.

“I was talking to Grayson.”

“It’s my drink.”

“Cool it, you two,” Dick said, putting a hand in front of each of them.

“I should have one,” Damian said.

“Why?”

“I’ve been dead the second longest.”

“He’s got a point,” Jason said.

“You’re not getting a zombie,” Dick said.

“I’ve had alcohol before!” Damian said.

“And how did that work out last time?” Dick asked.

Damian crossed his arms and grumbled, sitting back in the booth.

“C’mon, Dick. Let the kid have one,” Jason said.

“Do not encourage--”

“What, so _I_ can’t have any alcohol, but the demon can?” Tim asked.

“I’m warning you, Drake!”

“No! Nobody at this table is getting another zombie,” Dick said.

“Enough,” Bruce said, suddenly beside them. Cass stood next to him, holding two drinks.

All four boys snapped to attention, Robin training kicking in at Bruce’s tone. Bruce moved into the booth, Dick nudging Damian more into the corner. Cass laughed silently and pushed in on Jason and Tim’s side.

“Lay off the booze, Jason,” Bruce said, his voice still Batman deep.

“You’re not my real father,” Jason mumbled around his straw.

“That goes for you, too, Dick.”

“I’ll burn it off.”

Cass passed Bruce’s drink to him and Bruce’s body relaxed slightly.

“Now, will the four of you behave?”

Four “yes”es followed in varying levels of enthusiasm.

“Good.”

Bruce’s phone rang and he excused himself to take it.

“Cass? How come you never get in trouble?” Jason asked.

“She’s a sainted child,” Dick said.

Cass just smiled and sipped loudly from her drink.

Damian seized that moment to steal Jason’s cocktail and take a gulp from it.

“Hey!”

“Damian!”

Damian made a face and pushed the zombie back to Jason. “That’s disgusting.”

“Serves you right,” Jason said.

Dick facepalmed just as Bruce returned.

“Emergency. We’re leaving.”

“Can I take this to go?” Jason asked, while Dick straight downed his drink.

Bruce just shook his head and left, letting his wayward children sort themselves out.


End file.
